She Cried Fire
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Just a fic of Sango-based drabbles from when she found the group and onward. A little angsty at times.
1. She Cried Fire

Moments ago Sango had felt on the edge of death. She had listened to the baboon skinned advisor against her intuition. It didn't sit right with her to use the jewel to fuel her broken body. As her life force ebbed away slowly but surely she realized she had no choice. Jaw set like stone beneath her mask she glared at the hanyou and his witch companion, her bone weapon balanced carefully on her shoulder.

"So. You're the bastard Inuyasha." He made a face at the recognition, clearly surprised. Sango didn't realize it but she was crying freely into her mask, staring at the sole reason her life was ruined. They weren't tears. She cried fire before she prepared herself for one last kill. "I'll exterminate you." She announced. Her body felt strong and capable of tearing the half demon in two. With a roar she propelled her body forward. Never had she wanted a kill so bad...


	2. Reluctant

First, Sango hated Inuyasha because she thought he'd slaughtered her village. Then she found out Naraku had strung her like a puppet all along. She thought back to the moment where the hanyou pulled her from her own cloud of miasma. What had inspired the sudden kindness against his rabid foe? After staring at the aftermath of her decimated village, now she hated him for saving her.

It had only taken a few moments but it felt like an agonizing eternity to make her way to the freshly dug graves. She stared at the mounds covered with respective weapons blankly. Somehow the revelation that any and everybody she's ever cared about was gone nullified the pain. The physical pain.

She heard footsteps approaching beside her. She shrugged her kisode around her, her gaze not leaving the graves. The young girl in their group began to chatter nervously. It was easy for Sango to tune her out. After a while Kirara shifted in her lap and prompted her to speak.

"You made graves for everyone..." Sango's throat was gravelly. She hadn't spoken in days. The girl seemed visibly uncomfortable but found her voice.

"Ah, yes... Not really sure what to say, but you know when you're better you should join us. Inuyasha and Miroku are actually very nice people!" Sango turns her attention to the small girl.

She was dressed impractically in clothes Sango had never seen in her life. She was petite and didn't seem very capable at all. Sango thought about how easy it'd be to dispose of her if she were in good health. The last person she trusted had destroyed her whole family and village. A bandaged hand twitches, thinking if only for a second about snapping her neck.

"Sango-chan?" Her gentle voice dragged Sango out of a day dream.

"You have the Shikon fragment, don't you? Meaning... Naraku will come after that again, won't he?" She cast her tired gaze on the school girl. "Fine. I'll go with you."


	3. Just Sango Is Fine

"Just Sango is fine." She said flatly. Sango wasn't sure how many times she'd said that to the school girl. Affectionate and well meaning chirps of _'Sango-san'_ or ' _Sango-chan'_ were wearing down her nerves. Sango was entirely alone in the world, nobody needed to address her those ways. She had stood to exit the small hut and get some fresh air when he side cramped, causing her to stumble. Kagome had scrambled to her feet to help, uttering a surprised "Sango-chan!"

The smaller girl sat back on her heels and tried to smile, but she looked like a spilled glass of water. She was trying to connect with the reasonably sullen demon slayer but had made little to no progress. She chewed on her lip, smoothing her skirt out. "Ah, gomen nasai... Sango." It was then the hanyou set his bowl of rice down with a sharp 'clang'.

"Sango. Why don't you stop being such a _bitch_ to Kagome?" He had noticed how hard she had tried to appeal to and comfort Sango to no avail. He couldn't stand seeing someone treat Kagome other than the way he felt she deserved to be treated. He glared at the tajiya with indignant eyes, waiting for the shit storm that followed. Sango had noticed that the half demon seemed least sympathetic out of all of all of them, or he had a funny way of showing it.

" _Inuyasha_ -" Was all Kagome could manage to say. If it wasn't such a delicate situation she'd almost be flattered he'd stuck up for her. Sango glared darkly at the half demon, half considering trying to raise her weapon. It was then the monk spoke. He'd been few of words, at least around the demon slayer.

"Sango. You look flushed. Please help yourself to some fresh air for as long as you need." She pressed her mouth in a straight line before turning abruptly and exiting the hut. She sat right out side with kirara, meditating. She could just hear Miroku's low voice seemingly reprimanding the hanyou. She didn't care either way. They were all a one way ticket to Naraku nothing more. She closed her eyes and thought of beheading Naraku.


	4. A Ride

Sango shifted uncomfortably against the back of the demon she rode. She'd been taught to be weary of hanyou and youkai that resembled humans. Only his dog ears and otherworldly hair gave him away. She didn't trust Inuyasha any farther than she could throw him after coming so close to killing him. She pointed ahead to the location of the Shikon Jewel's birth place.

He grumbled to himself, annoyed he'd been roped into carrying the 'bitchy' demon slayer. The whole situation was a little deprecating to him but it was easier than being sat by Kagome. It had taken the pair time to adjust and warm up to Miroku. Despite his quirks he was a loyal comrade and friend. Inuyasha couldn't imagine electing to be in the distant demon slayer's presence, even after all she'd been through.

His face became pensive as he thought about how Naraku had almost destroyed both of their lives. They had more in common than he cared to admit, and even if his patience was thin sympathy swirled in his chest for the tajiya. His face grew hot when he realized he'd been glaring up at her in thought, standing still.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome had called from a little further ahead. Sango glared back down at the hanyou with pinched eyes, unnerved he'd been examining her.

"I said it's there." She repeated thickly, one hand pointed in front of her. Inuyasha adjusted the slayer gruffly and trudged forward.


	5. Moonlit

Frankly Sango didn't feel like she belonged with anyone. Traveling along with Inuyasha and the others made her uncomfortable. Mainly because she still didn't trust any of them yet. It was too cumbersome to allow herself any distractions. Her only tie to the physical realm was her need to defeat Naraku. Anything else was a distraction. She would track Naraku herself with blood, sweat, and tears before she relied on anyone else.

The night after visiting Midoriko's cave she suited up and gathered what belongings she did have. Kirara followed silently, staring at her mistress with worried, red eyes. Sango was nowhere near 100%. She shouldn't have been traveling at all, much less wielding and carrying her weapon. That didn't matter. Her need to escape and begin tracking Naraku on her own was all that she cared about.

Clutching her still injured side she stepped into the moonlight, standing across from the quiet monk. She glared for a moment, wondering if he'd try to stop her. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Going somewhere, I see."

"..."

Miroku opened intense, indigo eyes. "Sango, you aren't well enough to go off on your own, much less after Naraku." She avoided his gaze. She knew he was right but she didn't want to stay any more. Miroku inhaled, seeing the girl seemed set on leaving. "After what's happened we offer our assistance and protection. Please, stay while you are healing. When you are well if you want to go I will give you my blessings."

She looked at the monk carefully. The school girl had hysterically insisted she stay with them, but the monk had given her an ultimatum. Suddenly she didn't feel like a prisoner anymore. Sango sniffed, thinking over his words carefully.

"Fine." Was all she said. What she really meant was that she didn't think she'd make it far anywhere that night. Miroku smiled a little.

"Good." He started to enter the hut, leaving the tajiya outside alone. "You don't have to be afraid to be with people." Sango turned suddenly, regretting it when her side began to ache once more. He had already disappeared inside of the hut. Sango sat down outside of the hut after a while, the monk's words ringing in her head.


	6. Touch

Sango laid in the dark hut. The hour was late, everybody else was asleep but her. The fake Water God had been defeated hours earlier. They had done a good deed though they really didn't seem much closer to Naraku. She replayed the night's events over in her mind, mainly the moment when she regained consciousness inches away from Miroku's face.

She'd slapped him hard and they more or less continued as usual. Now, hours later, she couldn't sleep. Her stomach felt hot as she recounted his handsome features across from her. Sango, at 16, had never been so close to a boy. Growing up in a tajiya village left little time for anything but training. She didn't know how to feel. Flustered and enraged that'd taken the opportunity for a smooch but some how curious... Sango turned and faced the wall.

Memories of cradling her kid brother's lifeless body as she died crowd her mind. She would defeat Naraku and meet her own death without a first kiss. That would be fair to her young brother.


	7. Youkai

Sango watched with interest as Kirara played with the young kitsune. Aside from Kirara, Sango hadn't met many demons she didn't slaughter. It was never anything personal against youkai-kind. Some youkai lived their whole lives without hurting a human, others did not. Still, she never expected to get to know or even befriend a demon aside from her loyal hellcat.

It was a warm day, the future girl Kagome hadn't sensed a shard in a while so they set up camp early. She sat under the shade of a tall tree, watching the demons romp playfully through the grass.

"Shippo," She said after a while. "Can you under stand Kirara?" She had never really thought about it. Shippo and Inuyasha were youkai who mostly looked human and could communicate with people. Kirara, as far Sango knew, could not. Shippo looked up in surprise at the tajiya. For the most part she was generally quiet and didn't start conversation often.

"Oh, well sure I can. Even if I couldn't I think Kirara's pretty expressive. Right, Kirara?" She mewled in agreement, making her way to Sango's lap. She curled up tightly, already snoring after a moment. Sango agreed as she thought about it, stroking her fine fur. Sango tensed involuntarily as Shippo clambered on too.

He seemed anchored to Kagome at all times, a sort of surrogate mother to him. She was off with Inuyasha looking for something to prepare for dinner. Sango had the presence of mind not to press the youngling about his missing family. Soon after he was nodding off with Kirara, a vision of innocence. She tentatively laid a hand on the kitsune's head while he slept and rested her eyes for a moment.


	8. Scars

It made more sense for the girls bathing together. Sango might even enjoy the company in the springs, slinking away from all the testosterone back at camp. Kagome did not seem like a threat to her but she still couldn't put a finger on her. She was young, and seemed to live a charmed life on her side of the well. Sango wasn't sure how she'd relate to her. Kagome eased into the warm spring, huffing in exasperation.

"Miroku, he may peak but Inuyasha... He never looks." Sango shrugged her kisode to her shoulders, agonizing over the scar on her back. Such a sight would surely repulse the young girl.

"Do you want him to?" The maroon splotched fabric hit the ground and Kagome saw the scar for the first time. She inhaled gently, a small hand covering her mouth. Sango winced, glad that she couldn't see it herself. "Yes..."

Kagome swallowed. "That scar... From a youkai?" Sango shook her head, her back still to Kagome.

"N-No... This wound was made by my brother before he died." Kagome sighed, unaware of just how many horrors Sango had seen. "He was controlled by Naraku, killing father and all our friends... But I have peace in knowing he returned to the Kohaku I remembered before all of this. A sweet and timid child..."

Kagome blinked back tears. She had no right to cry if Sango wasn't. She approached cautiously, and Sango noticed she carried a bizarre container.

"Forgive me for bringing up such a painful story, Sango..." Sango blinked, embarrassed by the attention.

"It's alright. Besides we all share a similar fate with Naraku, right?" Sango held her breath for a moment as Kagome approached. She lathered a thick cream in her hands and extended her arms.

"Here, this- Um, it's from my time. It's a lotion I think will help." Sango watched as Kagome carefully rubbed the lotion on the scar, not shying away at all.

 _'Kagome, who is afraid of worms touches my scar without hesitation...'_

"There. You can use this whenever you want!" Kagome offered with a bright smile. Sango smiled awkwardly, her back tingling from Kagome's touch.

"Sure... Arigato, Kagome..."


	9. Questions

Sango stared unflinchingly at the indignant hanyou. For the same reason she could appreciate both Kagome and Miroku's gentleness when dealing with her she appreciated Inuyasha's callousness. He never apologized for anything. He was loud, rude, brash, and quick to action. And he never pussyfooted around anything, even sensitive subjects. It was nice if anything to not be handled with kid gloves by _somebody_. Even still, after encountering her once dead brother she wasn't in the mood for Inuyasha's antics.

Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku practically hung off of him. They begged and pleaded with him not to get Sango started. He couldn't be persuaded. He'd seen her face. And she reeked of Naraku, the scent was getting him agitated. Naraku was the master of puppets and he wanted to know _what_ happened in that barrier.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome pleaded but he held up a clawed hand, cracking a knuckle.

"Sango. I'm not a moron. What happened with your brother-"

In a few short seconds Sango closed the distance between them. Despite the height difference she glowered into golden eyes, her canines bared like a youkai's. Her breath rolled out hot on his face but he didn't waver. " _That was not my brother._ " Just as quickly as she'd advanced she'd moved around the hanyou, still shocked by the venom in her voice.

When she seemed out of earshot he grunted to himself, "Damn bitch."

Sango heard Kagome exclaim something and felt the following thud into the ground.


	10. Miasma

He'd brought her almost to death with his own weapon, a chained blade he'd swung most expertly. How could Naraku expect Sango to harm her dear brother? It was the perfect trap to ensnare her in. She'd go to the afterlife before she raised her weapon to her dear brother, even if he caused her death. She laid propped up on Kagome's shoulder. She could barely stay conscious. Miasma swirled all around now that Inuyasha was separated from his fang sword.

 _'Quite a mess I've made...'_ Sango thought bitterly. The concentration of all her wounds surely meant she wouldn't survive much longer. _'This lot has to hate me now. I've stolen Inuyasha's prized sword and damned us in this situation...'_ Even in the dire situation she turned her attention to her dear brother, sitting a ways away in the swirl of miasma.

He looked confused but his eyes no longer seemed hollow. He looked scared, the sight breaking what was left of Sango's heart. Against Kagome's protests she crawled over towards him. She fumbled weakly with her poison mask and tied it around his face. "There..." She wheezed, securing it around his face. "It'll protect you from the miasma..." He looked into the painstakingly familiar girl's face as she smiled.

 _'Who is she...'_

Naraku's booming laughter presided from somewhere. "If you should hate anyone, hate Sango for her shallowness. Look at this mess she's caused and she chooses to save her brother's life over any of you. Pathetic." He jeered, arms folded from his comfortable viewing spot. Sango's face became dark again. She hoped the miasma claimed her soon as she watched on.

"Of course she fucking did you asshole!" Inuyasha spat out angrily. He was fuming, his hands worked into claws. Sango eyed him carefully.

 _'I've made this situation inescapable and still he sticks up for me...'_ She felt Kagome and Miroku move behind her, giving her tired body support as she watched on. _'These people...'_


	11. Not Alone

Just one more step. Then another... The ground was spinning. Sango leaned her whole body's weight on Hiraikotsu, which wobbled under the pressure. She wasn't going to make it far but she had to escape these people. Today had confirmed that she had to work alone. She had betrayed the benevolent group with little thought. For the price of her brother she'd only do it again. She tried to shuffle around the hysteric kitsune who was trying to move around her.

"S-Sango... Don't move about! You guys!"

It was a deceptively nice day now that the miasma cleared. The sun beat down on Sango's raw back as she struggled to forge on. She cursed to herself as he body gave out, forcing her to her knees as they approached her.

"Matte, Sango!" Kagome squeaked, falling beside the older girl. She shook the blunt bangs from her eyes.

"Sorry... Can't." She grumbled, the action of speaking exhausting her. "I cannot be with you guys anymore..." She felt four blazing stares on her back.

"Sango, please. About Naraku, your brother... You know we understand." The level and gentle voice of the monk was bringing her to tears. She had caused nothing but trouble! She deserved no such kindness. Tears flinging from her eyes she faced them now, her hands curled into fists.

"Don't you get it! That's why! I would do it again and again, so long as Naraku has my brother!" Silence hung in the air after the tajiya's explanation. What was she expected to do? When Naraku said to jump she'd answer how high, if only for her brother.

"So, after all this trouble you're gonna go after Naraku yourself to _die_?" Inuyasha snapped, arms folded into billowing haori sleeves. Miroku sent him a look before continuing.

"What Inuyasha means is surely you can't mean to slay a beast like Naraku by yourself..." Sango sniffed. She knew how hopeless it sounded.

"It's the only way." That earned a scoff from the hanyou.

"Now Sango, we have a strength together. Please, let me see your wounds..." Kagome shushed gently. Sango looked around all of them as though they'd gone mad.

"What is it with you people... Why would you put up with me?!"

Inuyasha let out an exasperated groan. "Because, ya idiot! It's better that we are together! You're a good fighter and we're all chasing the same goal!" Kagome and Miroku looked at the hanyou in surprise. That was probably one of the first times he'd ever comforted the tajiya (in his own way). Kagome patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"See?"

"After all this... And it is okay that I come?" She couldn't see but everybody nodded.

"Do you hate us now, Sango?" Shippo asked in a small voice that shattered her heart into a thousand pieces. She blinked, hot fiery tears leaking from her eyes again.

 _'All this time I was so scared to be with people again... I didn't realize I was scared of being alone, too.'_ Sango launched herself onto Kagome with a sob, clutching the girl tightly. Kagome only patted her hair and hugged back, feeling natural in soothing the tajiya.

"There, there..." She shushed underneath a confused Inuyasha and Miroku.

 _'I don't have to be alone.'_


	12. Fidelity

Sango watched Inuyasha and Kagome dash around like they'd gone mad. She remembered seeing the chilly priestess who looked like Kagome without her warmth. Ever since then, things had been tense to say the least. As Kagome stomped away from Inuyasha it seemed more and more likely that she'd be returning home for a while. That was almost okay with Sango, she still wasn't 100%. This break would give her time to inquire about her strange, new friends.

"Miroku?" He sat beside her under the large tree, doing his best to tune out Inuyasha and Kagome's squabbling.

"Hnn..."

"Are Inuyasha and Kagome not together?" He opened one eye and then the other, smirking at Sango's presumption. He had been smitten when he'd first met Kagome but Sango was a whole other ordeal. She was quite possibly the most perfect woman he'd ever laid eyes on and definitely the strongest. Every since they destroyed Naraku's castle she'd seem to be warming up to everybody, something that gave Miroku pleasure. He leaned back against the tree.

"Well, it's certainly easy to think so. But, things are definitely complicated." Sango made a face, wincing as Kagome shrieked at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha has trouble being faithful." Shippo chimed in, taking a bite out of fruit from the tree. "It's so obvious that he loves Kagome but he can't forget Kikyo. He's basically two-timing..." Sango leaned into the young kitsune's face.

"How can someone as young as you know about things like this?" He shrugged.

"Someone has to have the brains in this equation."

All three winced as Kagome sat Inuyasha into oblivion. With a 'hmph' she took off towards the well.

"Is it because they looked the same?" Sango inquired. Inuyasha hadn't told her much about why he sought Naraku besides that he'd betrayed him as well. Miroku's face became more somber.

"Years ago, Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love. Naraku manipulated them around the jewel and pitted them against one another. This resulted in Kikyo's death and Inuyasha being sealed to this God's Tree." He carefully explained. Sango leaned back as well, looking up into the expansive branches.

 _'If he loved Kikyo why did he believe that she betrayed him? I don't think he'd ever believe that Kagome deceived him_.' She kept the revelation to herself.

"At any rate, enough about them. You know, Sango... I think fidelity is one of the most important things a man can give a woman." He began. Sango felt the warmth creep up her cheeks. She wasn't sure when it'd happened but she was starting to find Miroku's charm irresistible.

"H-Houshi-sama?" He placed a large hand on Sango's supple thigh.

"If the prize were a woman like you, I'd be monogamous in a heartbeat..." Sango felt her mouth go dry all of a sudden. Where did Miroku get off talking to her like. She tried to avoid the gaze of his amethyst eyes but she was pulled in.

"Oh really? Is that why you were polling the village woman to see who'd bare your child this morning?" Miroku inhaled as Sango pinched his hand and rose, eyeing the holy man with a flat face. He turned a glare to Shippo who stuck his tongue out.

"You haven't even asked me that." She responded darkly, her eyes dark pools of black. Miroku swallowed, realizing in all the seriousness of what'd happened to Sango he'd never given her the proposal.

"Sango, how careless of me-"

"Save it." Sango responded, heading off to a hut with a gait that warned not to follow. "There must be something in the water with these men... _Fidelity_."


	13. Trust

"Hit the mark!" Kagome begged, releasing the arrow with a scream in the sky. It hit the ogre, prompting Kagome to smile in relief. The gang was on to something. Naraku was threatened by the approach. Hordes of youkai had blocked them as he likely relocated. Kagome had been so surprised that she'd hit the demon she didn't see one approach her. It shot a stream of fire at her with a roar.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha felt the air escape his chest as the blast hit entirely too close to her, sending her reeling backwards. He scrambled over to where she was but oni blocked his way. "Move you fucking bastards!" He watched in relief as Sango slid seamlessly off of Kirara, throwing her bone weapon in mid air and eviscerating the demon who'd almost gotten Kagome.

She landed beside her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You alright?" Sango asked, her face pinched with anger at the swarm of youkai. Kagome stirred, rubbing her face.

"Hai, I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me." Sango nodded, moving in front of her.

"Stay behind me. I won't let anything happen to you." Something in the tajiya's face and voice soothed Kagome. She felt about as safe with her as she did Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched, relaxing slightly as he skillfully dispatched of the demons surrounding him. It was in that very moment he knew he could trust Sango with Kagome.


	14. Wolves

Sango twirled her weapon over her head, eyeing the wolf youkai carefully. She had stepped away from camp to get a drink of water and there he was, tracking them so soon after their hectic encounter. Kouga didn't sit right with her. He was bossy, ruthless, cunning and all but claimed Kagome as his own. Women and most importantly Kagome were not trophies to take and have. She smiled in spite of being across from the dangerous demon. Kouga let a fang glint in the moonlight.

Truth be told Sango was a good looking bitch. She was built like a fearsome she-wolf, and he had seen her ride and fight atop the hellcat. It seemed both the women of Inuyasha's pack were more extraordinary than the males, a rare sight in his opinion. Still, Kagome was his lover and who he sought to see.

"Don't try me when I haven't eaten, bitch. Nothing tastes better than a human woman's blood." He'd hardly finished the thought when Hiraikotsu screamed at him, landing with a thud where he once stood. He smirked cockily. "You're impressive. Fast, but not fast enough onna."

Taking that as a challenge Sango unsheathed her sword, stalking forward carefully. She was surprised when Kouga yowled and hopped back, inspecting his right leg. "FUCK." An ofuda sizzled on his shin, none other than Miroku's.

Not long after both Miroku and Inuyasha were beside her, Inuyasha's fang sword already out. "Oh, I get it you bastard. You only pick on women!" Inuyasha snarled, annoyed Kouga had dared show his face around his pack right after kidnapping Kagome. Sango would've expected Inuyasha to be agitated but not so much Miroku. His brow was furrowed together and he stood protectively in front of Sango. Kouga and his wolves ate man, women, and children alike. He'd swept Kagome up in a whirlwind and taken her away.

He never really worried for the tajiya much, she was stronger than even he was. But Kouga was another level of sinister, he shuddered to think of the things that _could've_ happened to innocent Kagome-sama... Kouga spat, sneering at the hanyou.

"Hmm... I can't really pick up Kagome's scent strong on you lot. I'll come back another time, I'm a lover not a fighter tonight!" He threw up a clawed hand and prepared to dash away. "See ya, tajiya _bitch_!" Sango wrinkled her face as though something smelled, and she noticed Miroku's grip on his staff tighten. Sango never thought she'd encounter anyone who made Inuyasha look courteous.


	15. Night

Sango's quiet whimpers were too soft to wake her human companions sleeping in the hut. Even Shippo and Kirara were in too deep a sleep nestled in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha, however, watched for a moment. It made his stomach drop. He wished Kagome were awake to sooth the troubled demon slayer. She had a way of making everyone feel better. Hell, even the lecherous monk knew better than to take advantage at such a vulnerable time. And he was good with words.

Inuyasha imagined for a moment the visceral images probably plaguing her dreams and shook her gently. She inhaled and sat up a little, her eyes adjusting in the darkness to see the hanyou. "Inuyasha, what is it?" He readjusted himself.

"Makin' noise..." He responded carefully as not to wake the others. He avoided her gaze, unsure what to say next. "I guess you dream a lot. Not loud or nothin', so you usually don't wake nobody up..." Sango's face flushed with embarrassment. She was whimpering in her sleep like a child and Inuyasha could hear her. She smoothed out the sheet that covered her.

"Gomen nasai." He chewed his lip, thinking about his next words. _'What would Kagome say?'_

"I do dream often..." She continued a little, pulling at stray threads. Inuyasha leaned back against the wall.

"It's because you go to sleep worrying. We're all doing this together. We'll defeat Naraku this way, ya know?" He answered matter-of-factly. He knew all too well because he hardly slept most nights thinking about the fates' of his companions. Sango nodded slightly.

"Defeating Naraku seems less complicated than freeing my brother." She responded, her throat dry. Kagome made a soft noise as she moved in her sleep. "How can we let him live _and_ complete the jewel if wish to use it..."

Inuyasha scoffed at that. They'd been so busy he had almost forgotten about becoming a full demon. "The agenda right now is assembling that jewel so it doesn't fuck up anyone else's lives. Besides, I wouldn't kill a kid over somethin' as petty as a jewel fragment..." Sango's brow furrowed in worry. She hadn't assumed Inuyasha was that ruthless in his pursuit of the Shikon No Tama, but the impending event worried her.

She settled back down in a laying position, examining the ceiling. "Yes... Well, thanks." Inuyasha inhaled. He was surprised he'd navigated the delicate situation rather well.

"Oh feh, jus' go to sleep."


	16. Burden

Miroku sighed, trying to focus on meditation and not the sting in his palm. He didn't know all the logistics of his curse. His grandfather had only vaguely explained it to his father and he to him. Whatever the case, he'd overdone it in the last battle and he could almost feel it tightening and widening. _'Kuso...'_ He thought, sitting in the dark outside of their current hut. He was surprised when he heard footsteps approach, Sango taking a careful seat beside him.

"You are awake." She stated, hands folded neatly over her lap. Miroku tried to smile.

"Ah, Sango. You noticed." The tajiya scooted a hair closer to the monk, mulling over her words.

"The Kazaana is giving you pain?" She tried to keep the worried edge out of her voice, sneaking a peek at the houshi. His brow was mobbed with sweat.

"Ah, it is just being troublesome tonight. Nothing to be concerned with." Miroku forged a smile but the demon slayer knew all too well how to fake a smile. Tentatively, she reached out and grabbed his afflicted hand. He tensed, as she began to gently massage the palm with narrow fingers. Miroku closed his eyes in pure bliss, it actually alleviated the pressure.

"Nani, Sango... Nobody's ever done this for me before. It feels marvelous." He complimented in a trance-like state. This prompted her to smile.

He opened indigo eyes seriously, watching the tajiya knead her hands on his. "You know," He began rather seriously. "I never intend to pass on this legacy of suffering..." Sango cocked an eyebrow. She hadn't heard Miroku speak very much on the mysterious curse Naraku placed on him. "If I cannot defeat Naraku myself this cycle ends here."

Sango chewed her lip, the horrifying notion if they didn't defeat Naraku in time they would lose Miroku. "M-Miroku." With a smile he continued.

"Even though I make it a point to ask most of the women we encounter to bare my children, it is in jest. Never could I let my babe witness my destruction from the tit of their mother..." He continued, his voice low. "It is only just a light joke, something to perhaps make me smile when I see their reaction... And sometimes yours." Sango's face flushed now, avoiding the gaze of the monk.

 _"Miroku..."_

"Not even as a joke could I suggest something to you after all you've been through. Which is why I never did, Sango. Not because it wouldn't be heaven to-" Miroku was astounded by a quick smack from the tajiya, breaking his concentration. It wasn't as hard as usual, though. Her face was red and she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"You sound so defeated already! As if you will succumb to your air rip. We're going to defeat Naraku in time, baka-houshi." She exhaled tiredly, moving even closer to him. "You keep such a cheery disposition but you suffer as much if not more than all of us. I am sorry, Miroku." She leaned her head cautiously on his shoulder and resumed massaging his hand.

"Sango, please-"

"When the burden is heavy you only need to tell us. We are here..." Miroku shut his eyes, the pain in his hand slowly disappearing.

 _'You are here.'_


	17. Birthday

Sango wasn't sure what the younger girl was planning. She had hurried over to her after returning from her well of time. Carefully, she led her away from the boys in private, a huge smile on her face. Sango smiled uneasily. "Kagome-chan... Just what are you up to now?" She watched her look around carefully, making sure they hadn't been tailed.

"Sorry! Didn't want the boys to spoil it..." With a hopeful look, Kagome handed a carefully arranged, purple bag to Sango and held her breath. She examined it carefully. So many wondrous inventions came from Kagome's time. Sango wasn't exactly sure what'd she brought back for her. Shippo and Inuyasha often requested food and candies. Miroku, only magazines full of women from her time. Sango never asked for much aside from medical supplies.

They stood in the wooded clearing not far from the well. Kagome beamed. "Well, I know you don't like to be fussed over but you told me you birthdate, and..." Tears immediately sprung to the demon slayers eyes. She'd been dreading the day for months now, her first birthday without family and kin. As she'd gotten to know Kagome, the girls told each other all sorts of things. She hadn't expected her to _remember_.

"I knew it was going to be a hard one and all... So, I just thought I's bring a few things just for you!" Kagome blurted out. She noticed Sango's unshed tears and hoped she hadn't only caused her friend pain. Sango batted at her eyes, the bag trembling in her hands.

"Kagome..." Kagome bit her lip as streams silently began to run down her face.

"G-Gomen nasai, Sango! I didn't mean-" Sango approached her quickly and enveloped her in an embrace.

"I didn't expect you to remember..." Kagome relaxed.

"You deserve to have just one normal day." Sango sniffed, rubbing her hands over the items inside.

"I-It's only perfume, lotion, and makeup. It really isn't much, Sango!" Sango looked up into Kagome's face through tears.

"It's invaluable."


	18. Mirror

Kagome threw her tiny body over Sango's in desperation.

It was like a cosmic joke. Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu again and again, leveling all who opposed it. She never took the time to think about how much it must hurt. When she threw it carelessly at the child-like demon who reflected it she found out. She had the wind completely knocked out of her, gasping as she flew into the ground. At least three ribs shattered and her shoulder broken she laid on the floor in agony.

 _"Protect Kagome!"_

 _"Keep Koharu safe!"_

Sango had failed them all. Her arm twitched as Kagome covered her and stared straight ahead. "Kagome," She began in a low voice. "Take Koharu and get away from here. I can't protect you." She couldn't see Kagome frown, her vision fading in and out.

"Sango! Stop, I wouldn't do such a terrible thing!" Kagome answered crossly, her hands holding her bow tight. "I'll protect us all." She promised, staring at the paper-white demon.

 _'Kagome..'_


	19. Hiraikotsu

Sango stared bitterly at the ceiling, seething in the memory of how Naraku had bested the group. Her whole body ached, punished by her own trusted weapon. She hadn't said much to anyone the past few days. All she wanted to do was recover and make Naraku pay for humiliating her. Negative energy rolled off the woman in droves. Both Miroku and Kagome were mindful of her mood. When Miroku did tend her wounds he was serious and gentle.

After a day or two Inuyasha busted into the hut, sneering at the demon slayer. "Sango," He snarled, a scowl on his face. Sango continued glaring at the ceiling. "I thought you already learned that pouting gets you nowhere." He quipped, arms crossed stiffly over his chest. He caught a sharp look from her and she attempted to sit up. She hissed in pain, falling back with a gasp.

Inuyasha's face softened slightly. "My own weapon." She grunted, tears glittering behind her eyes. She turned back at Inuyasha. "I didn't land one hit on that demon! She hit me with my own Hiraikotsu."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "You aren't the only one to be betrayed by your weapon..." Sango eyed what she saw of Inuyasha's bandaging.

"Kagome-sama was in danger. I failed to protect her." Inuyasha was silent, his own fist balling.

"So did I. You think that doesn't eat me up?!" Sango winced at his sharp voice. "I know how you feel. What I'm saying is sulking and feeling sorry for yourself ain't gonna help." He sat cross-legged on the floor with a thud. "We just hav'to fight smarter next time to protect those we care about..."

Even if abrasive, Sango could tell Inuyasha was trying really hard to encourage her. Her whole body ached. She was still mad. Still, she turned to the hanyou and offered a watery smile.

"Ok."


	20. Dumplings

Where had everyone gone? Shippo had seen Miroku wander off towards town (likely to solicit the village women) and Kagome and Inuyasha had slunk off somewhere together. He smirked to himself, wandering after Sango's lingering scent. _'Maybe he can finally man up and tell Kagome how he feels...'_ He mulled over the thought to himself before snickering. "Yeah right!" Shippo knew at least Sango had gone off to do something responsible so he'd follow after her.

He found her near a small fire up stream. The smell was tantalizing. He sidled up beside her, his mouth agape. "G-Gee, Sango... That smells great!" Sango startled slightly at the kitsune's voice.

"Shippo? You found me! Have you brought anyone else?" He shook his head no, staring at the dumplings in wonder.

"Inuyasha and Kagome walked off somewhere looking kind of lovey dovey, and Miroku probably went to got rip off the next town over." Sango sighed with a smile.

"Well, you're probably right..." She removed the dumplings carefully with sticks. "We aren't far from my old village." She began wistfully. She was smiling but Shippo could see the sadness in her face. He swallowed hard. "There's a special fish you can catch around here, it makes the most perfect dumpling. It's a secret of the village."

She handed a handful to the kitsune who graciously accepted. He looked to the tajiya for a approval and she nodded, shoving one into his mouth with glee. "Gosh, Sango! These are delicious!" She leaned one hand on her chin and watched the kitsune feast in sheer delight. "You'll make a great wife someday!" Sango felt her cheeks redden. She wasn't often showered with praise from anybody.

She looked at the remaining bit. There were enough to share, but... Sango felt like being lazy and secretive. After all, everyone else seemed busy. She popped one in her mouth with a sly smile. "Well, these are almost too good to share. Maybe they can be our little secret..."

Shippo grinned mischievously, popping more into his mouth. "Agreed."


	21. Robes

Sango let out a frustrated squeal. Of all the people to be nearby when her clothes go missing, why Miroku? She had seen the monkeys lingering by while she bathed but they usually didn't bother her. For whatever reason on this night, her traveling kimono seemed most interesting and they'd taken off with it. How could Sango give chase? She was naked and Kagome was on her side of the well. Miroku couldn't help chuckling after catching the whole thing.

"It's not funny, _houshi-sama._ " His laughter didn't let up as he looked to the disgruntled tajiya with twinkling eyes.

"Forgive me. I came only to check on you in Kagome-sama's absence and caught the whole thing! Naughty little creatures..." Sango ducked her face up to her nose in the hotspring, blowing bubbles in exasperation. "Now, now... Never fear. Miroku is here!" He glanced around, fiddling with his kesa and robes.

"Miroku, any funny business and I'll knock you out to be sure you don't see anything..." Miroku sighed, the lighter indigo robes coming off in his hands.

"Now, here. These are warm and will be more than good enough until we recover your clothes." He stared back at the woman who didn't move before setting the robes down and turning away. "Forgive me, here you are." He waited as he heard the water slosh and Sango tentatively grab the robes.

"T-Thank you..." The robes were softer and warmer than Sango ever realized. She eyed Miroku's figure now. He looked drastically different in just the plum colored robes. She felt a warmth spreading on her cheeks. She draped the cloths over her form haphazardly. "There, this'll do..." Miroku turned slowly to see his robes draped all over Sango. He smiled, approaching her slowly.

"Here, if I may..." He held out his hands with a smile and Sango reluctantly obliged. "I've had much practice tying these robes. I can at least make it look like this is a garment of clothing for you, Sango." Sango chuckled nervously, feeling his touch lingering over one layer of material. "There."

The robe now resembled a much more flattering toga on Sango who's face was completely beet red now. "Thanks, Miroku. I'm sure I look quite silly, but-"

"You're stunning, Sango. A vision of perfection in my robes." It was the huskiness in his voice that caught Sango off guard. He was staring at her intently, violet eyes studying beads of moisture dripping on her skin. Sango felt her heartbeat quicken as he cupped her face with his afflicted hand.

 _"H-Houshi-sama..."_

"Hey Sango?! What are these monkeys doing wi-" Inuyasha cut his inquiry short, catching Sango and Miroku's faces inches away from each other. In one hand he was holding a struggling monkey and the other Sango's kisode. Sango let out a feline like shriek before mashing Miroku's face away from her own.

"I-Inuyasha? Ah! My clothes..." Sango shuffled quickly away from the monk who was mostly confused. Inuyasha sent the monkey into the wilderness and set her clothes down.

"D-Don't mind me..." He cried, exiting the scene quickly with a blush.

"Inuyasha! Come back, why are you blushing?!"


	22. Sting

It turns out Saimyosho sting. Swallowing them in his Wind Tunnel usually left Miroku with a terrible, poison induced illness. Nobody had actually been _stung_ by one before. A horde of demons sent from Naraku had split the Inu-Tachi up. Kagome and Inuyasha together and Sango with Miroku. They were fighting the horde as best they could but Naraku's devious poison-filled bugs lingered nearby. Miroku grappled with the decision of whether or not to open his Wind Tunnel.

Sweat dripping down her brow Sango shot him a look that said he better not. Through her tenacity and skillful slaying the gathering of demons was thinning, all without his Kazaana. Miroku sliced clean through an eel youkai's neck and looked back to his companion. "Clear over here. Sango?"

She threw her weapon with a grunt as it ended it's final foe. "All done, see Houshi-sama? No need to-" His hand reached out before his mouth worked. One, hovering Saimyosho had plunged it's stinger into the meat of Sango's shoulder right as she jerked away. She cried out in surprise and swiped quickly with her arm blade, severing it. The remaining insects buzzed off after the swift death of their comrade.

Miroku approached Sango quickly and she stumbled into him, attempting to rub the afflict spot. "Here, here. Let me see." He ushered quickly. His illness directly correlated to how many he swallowed into his hand. He'd swallowed dozens, in his closest brush with death probably hundreds before. But he'd never been stung.

Without permission he unclasped the neck of Sango's suit and pulled down knowing her bust was bandaged. "Houshi-sama..." She murmured. She didn't want to be fussed over but being mobile was becoming increasingly difficult and she wanted to find Inuyasha and Kagome. The tiny puncture wound seemed deep enough to administer a nasty dosage of poison to Sango, who's head was lolling slightly. Miroku swallowed hard, silently thinking a prayer.

"We must be quick and get you somewhere stable and safe." He said quickly, swinging both her weapon and her arm around his shoulder.

"Nonsense, Kagome and Inuyasha can't be far-"

"Sango, the dose of even just one Saimyosho sting is likely more potent than me swallowing a dozen. Soon I won't be able to move you for fear of spreading the poison further."

Sango frowned with what facial muscles she could control. "I'm stronger than you take me for. We can find them before-" She stumbled, prompting Miroku to grab her around the waist.

"I know you are strong, Sango. I will take a gamble on many things," He said, hoisting her in his arms with ease. "But never you."


	23. Shampoo

Kagome raked small hands through Sango's smooth, thick hair. Her future shampoo was lathered in a thick cream as Kagome massaged her friend's scalp. There was a time where Sango was certain she'd never be fond of the strange, futuristic girl. Now she often stole away with her to gossip and feel like a normal girl her age. She was paralyzed by how good it felt to have her hair washed.

Kagome was so close her bare breasts were pressed against the older girl's back. She didn't mind. She'd never felt the ecstasy of having her scalp scratched.

"Sango-chan?"

Sango peeked over her shoulder at the young girl. "Nani?"

"I said you and Miroku seem close as of late..." Like clockwork, a blush rose on the tajiya's cheeks. She looked around the hot spring nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kagome moved around to face Sango with a knowing smile.

"He took excellent care of you when you were ill! He never left your side... I didn't even have to lift a finger." Sango sighed, staring at her own reflection in water.

"He would never want to be with a woman like me, besides..." Sango clutched a rock and quickly threw it to her left. "He's been spying this whole time!" Kagome and Sango waited with baited breath for him to reveal himself. Only a beat of followed. Finally, a familiar voice.

"Just give it up, Miroku. You know what's coming..." Both girls ducked quickly into the spring after Shippo outed him.

"Pervert!"

Sango glared in the direction where she knew he was spying. "Kagome, perhaps we should ask Kaede for a second necklace. I know somebody who could use one."


	24. Happiness

Miroku sat outside of the small hut, his legs crossed. It was dark now and inside sat Sango with her kid brother. She was speaking to him excitedly, telling him stories of their youth he could not remember. He had no recollection of anything and still Naraku's jewel fragment. He had escaped suddenly without remembering why or how. Sango answered any question he asked her besides how he'd lost his memory.

Inuyasha glowered down at the monk. It was difficult to bite his tongue right now. He took a restless seat beside him. "The hell are you doing?" He sneered, leaning his head on a clawed hand.

"I am guarding this hut that Sango and her brother are in." Silence hung between the two.

"I don't like this, you know. You really don't think he's acting?" Miroku frowned, his eyes still shut.

"He doesn't appear to be. He's still got that jewel shard so I'm worried Naraku will send for him soon." Inuyasha cast a glance inside the shack, wondering what they were talking about.

"So, you trust her in there with him?" He caught a very serious look from the monk now, his body language stiff.

"Don't be silly. Of course not, but..." He faced forward again, eyeing the dark sky wearily. "I will do what it is that I can to protect her happiness. And right now, her happiness is Kohaku." Inuyasha sat back. He was uncomfortable by the strange boy's presence but he wouldn't sooner say something about it. He sighed to himself.

"A storm is coming." Was all he said.


	25. Siblings

She was crying fire again. She hovered over her one and one and only living sibling, her sword trembling before his neck. He had betrayed her, betrayed them all. There would be no freeing the young tajiya. Naraku would use him to exploit their good nature time and time again. Sango's breath hitched as she tried to aim through tears.

Kohaku stared dumbly at her, his eyes limpid pools of darkness. "Kohaku..." Sango shuddered, trying to imagine using her katana against him. "You took advantage of my love for you. You took advantage of my dear friends..." Hot, fiery tears splashes his face but he doesn't react.

"Y-You didn't have amnesia. Naraku sent you here _if only to toy with me..._ " Sango could feel herself becoming unhinged as she thought about all the things the hanyou had put her through. Her fingertips dig into her palm as she tries to steady her hand. "I won't let you do these things that aren't you. Not anymore. Kohaku," She lifts her arm wide, struggling to envision stabbing the young boy. He doesn't move.

"Kohaku, I will set you free. But I cannot send you to death alone. Please don't worry. I will follow soon after you!" Sango sobbed, tears streaming down her face. _'So you can find your peace_...' She gasped and prepared to strike his lifeblood.

"God DAMNIT Sango!" Inuyasha barreled in beside her just in time, knocking her weapon away quickly. It embedded itself in a rock with a clang. Sango looked up in shock and horror as Kohaku slipped from beneath them.

"Inuyasha, don't stop m-"

"Listen you, don't ever let me hear you talk so recklessly again. Ever!" He snarled down at her, hurt amber eyes turning to the young boy. "And you..." He pointed at the tajiya of only a few years. "If you want to live you have to remember. Everything! I don't care how much it fucking hurts, Kohaku!" Sango watched and Inuyasha passionately shook Kohaku.

 _'He tricked us... Has threatened all of us, nearly killed Kagome-chan and yet Inuyasha is still fighting for him... Oh, Inuyasha.'_


	26. Sleepless

Inuyasha helped Kagome climb out of the dark well, amber eyes scanning around them anxiously. He handed her a bright yellow bag and tried to smile a little bit. Both he and Sango had insisted she go and get some rest in her time after her close call with Kohaku. Kagome had been scared but she was really okay to keep searching. She was far more worried about Sango, who was trying to be very strong for them.

When she'd told Inuyasha she wanted to come home a few days early he couldn't refute her. The demon slayer's morose attitude seemed to be out of his reach to help. He walked Kagome without incident to their camp. "It feels good to be back." Kagome offered with a stretch. Inuyasha attempted another smile. They happened upon camp to see a rather distraught looking Shippo and Miroku sitting outside of their hut. Kagome's face fell.

"Hey you guys! I came back a little early..." Shippo wasted no time bounding over to Kagome, burying his face in her shoulder. She looked around, concern on her face. "...Where's Sango-chan?" Miroku's gaze remained on the ground.

"I think she's inside trying to sleep." He answered half-heartedly. Inuyasha sniffed, feeling uncomfortable in his skin.

"I don't think she's sleep..." Inuyasha muttered, twiddling his fingers. Kagome suddenly felt so guilty for leaving at such a tumultuous time.

"I'll go in and see her." She said softly, passing the supplies over to Inuyasha. She entered the hut carefully to see Sango laying on a thin cot. She was facing the wall and not even attempting to stifle her sobs.

"Sango-chan..." She wiped her face quickly but did not turn around.

"K-Kagome. Forgive me, I'm not feeling very well..." Kagome didn't say anything as she dropped to her knees beside her. Wordlessly she laid beside her and wrapped her arms around the older girl. She felt the tenseness leave Sango's body as she continued to cry.

"There, there Sango. I'm sorry I left when you needed me here. It's okay now." Sango sighed, grabbing on to the girl's tiny hand.

"No! Because of me you were hurt. How could I ask you to stay here?" Kagome sighed, stroking Sango's soft hair. She couldn't imagine going through anything that the demon slayer had _. 'She's so strong and fights everyday... But it hurts so much, doesn't it Sango-chan?'_

"You are never alone, you know. You have me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara here until the very end. It's okay to be overwhelmed sometimes." Sango nodded, her hand covering her face. "Everything's going to be okay in the end."

 _'The end...'_ Sango thought to herself. ' _When will it end?'_


	27. To The End

Inuyasha couldn't shake the kitsune's dejected face from his mind as he searched frantically for the tajiya.

 _"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, please find Sango." Inuyasha sighed. Shippo had been taking it hard seeing Sango so depressed. She was going off on her own a lot probably to ponder her and her brother's fate. Inuyasha stooped to eye-level with the smaller youkai._

 _"Sometimes adults need time to themselves. Give her some time to sort through things." Inuyasha explained, looking around wearily for Kagome._

 _"No, Inuyasha. She went off somewhere in her yukata holding her sword. Something's not right." He choked out._

 _'Kuso.'_ Inuyasha cursed to himself. _'Sango would never hurt herself, right?'_ He thought back to her uncomfortable declaration to her brother.

 _'But I cannot send you to death alone! Please don't worry. I will follow soon aft_ er!'

He cursed to himself. Her scent wasn't far but how much time did he have if Sango was being reckless? He leapt through the trees and found her near a hot spring, her sword pressed to her bust. Breathlessly, Inuyasha thudded beside her and snatched the weapon away from her. She only turned away from the hanyou, refusing to face him.

"Do I have to break this thing since you won't use it right?!" He began, his voice raising with every word. Sango stared in the other direction. "Sango, what the hell are you thinking? Trying to slink away from us and end it all?! Huh? Who _are_ you?" He screamed, his body trembling.

"Stop." Was all Sango said, her arms crossed.

"Stop. Sango, don't you get it?! Your whole clan is dead. Died wishing for just one more second. And you-" Sango whipped around, her stare deadly.

" _Don't you dare talk to me about them._ " Inuyasha sneered.

"Somebody needs to! Everybody wants to side-step the issue! You're devastated because of what happened to your clan and what is happening to your brother!" He roared, grabbing on to her arm. "But if you think-"

" **Inuyasha.** " The hanyou had never heard the monk sound so cross. They both looked up to see Miroku standing there, dark eyes fixed angrily at Inuyasha. He looked ready to fight if the need be, his stance tense. Inuyasha let go of Sango, facing him. "I know that you are anxious to travel at a faster pace that doesn't mean for one second you can bully Sango into covering more ground." Miroku spat, inching closer. "And furthermore-"

Inuyasha tossed the sword at his feet with a clatter. " _You_ tell him!" Inuyasha jumped off not a second later, leaving them alone. Miroku approached Sango carefully. Her behavior had been concerning as of late, and he truthfully had never seen Inuyasha so angry at her before. Sango dropped to a squat and sat down, avoiding Miroku's eyes.

"Sango. Tell me what is the matter? What was Inuyasha going on about?" Sango inhaled.

"I came here to be alone." Miroku grimaced.

"Yes, Sango. But what else?" As he tried to peer into the woman's face he felt his stomach dropped. She couldn't face him.

"To end it all." Miroku's heartbeat raced as he glared at her katana.

"Sango, you're wrong... You wouldn't-"

"I haven't slept in four days, Miroku. I close my eyes and I see him decapitating our father." Miroku immediately covered her hand with his own. He could see now how exhausted Sango looked, bags under eyes and the slight indentation in her cheeks. "The pain of living through it all not being able to save him..." She sheepishly looked into near black eyes, an expression she'd never seen him make before. It was almost as cross as Inuyasha's but a softness behind it. He shook his head slowly.

"Forgive me, Sango. Please forgive me for not noticing sooner the depth of your suffering..." He squeezed tight on her hand. "I thought it smart to give you space in these trying times, but..." His voice cracked slightly. "If I thought to how much you were suffering I never would've left your side." Sango swallowed hard, trying to find the moisture in her eyes.

"It's not as if I'm your responsibility..." She answered, batting her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sango, remember when you came to me and asked me to let you bare my burden? Let _us_ bare yours. You don't have to go through _any_ of this alone." He squeezed, looking deeply into the tajiya's eyes. "I will see you through it, that is a promise." Not only was Sango blushing but tears flowed freely down her face as she enveloped the man in an embrace.

 _'You understand so well...'_


End file.
